ice_gravefandomcom-20200214-history
Traditions
Cannibalism Thenn don't eat human flesh for the fun of it, or even as a food source, we aren't disgraceful like the Ice River folk. Nor do we even eat every kill we get. There's many laws and beliefs that go into each feast of flesh. Originally Flesh Eating was a scare tatic, a way to make the crows wet themselves before we drained the life from their veins. It's only time and experience that shaped how we came to be true cannibals. We've always heard the line, "You are what you eat." Kneelers who put up a good fight, those with qualities considered admirable in the north, strength, determination, courage, these are the ones we deem acceptable. To gain their strengths and honor them if only slightly in their demise. Ice Graves Our clan comes from lands, so far in the north, no fires can be lit to burn the bodies of our dead. We received the name Ice Grave because of our technique to put our clansmen and spearwives to rest without worry of them returning to kill us one day. When our loved ones die we are forced to sever their bodies, limb from limb, and bury them deep within the frozen ice. It's our only way to keep them from coming back. Some may call it gruesome, but with no fires to destroy their corpses, we have to make do with making sure they aren't viable soldiers for the Night King. Bone Bending A technique warriors and providers alike used. By soaking the bones of enemies and animals in vinegar, over time pressure could be applied to shape them into tools, utensils, and even weapons and armor. * "How strong do you think your bones are Crow? I've been needing new plating on my gauntlets." * "My armor? HA! It's made from the bones of my enemies of course." Ranks Within the Clan Within a clan of Thenn there are three raised individuals who are regarded as leaders of the clan. The Magnar is the chosen leader of the clan, the word translates to Lord in common tongue and is as close to a King as any clan in the north has. Though do not think this is the same as s southern Lord or King. Magnar demand respect because of their connection with the Old Gods and what they do for the clan but they consider the clan their family and do not raise themselves above their brothers and sisters. * "Thenn follow their Magnar, who's the kind of man who can rule these kinds of men. I know what you Southerners are thinking. And no, the Magnar is not a king. More like their god." Below the Magnar are the Semirhage and the Gaidin, called the Lady of Pain and Commander of Raids respectively. The Semirhage is in charge of the female warriors, Lanfears, she leads them and cares for the females of the clan. The Semirhage is also the one whom specializes in torturing and gathering of information. The Gaidin is in charge of the male warriors, Maudrin, he leads and cares for them as well as deals with any issues if the Magnar is not around. The Gaidin also is in charge of raiding the south and fighting the crows.